A digital video recorder (DVR) or personal video recorder (PVR) is a device that records video in a digital format to a disk drive or other memory medium within a device. The term includes stand-alone set-top boxes, portable media players (PMP) and software for personal computers which enables video capture and playback to and from a disk. Some consumer electronics manufacturers have started to offer televisions with DVR hardware and software built in to the television itself.
Currently, a user schedules a DVR to record programs using an electronic program guide that contains a time schedule of when programs are expected to be broadcasts. However, often the broadcast of a program may not occur exactly at the time of the scheduled broadcast. For example, a news alert may cause a scheduled program to start at a later time than a scheduled start time and thereby, causing the program to end at a later time than a scheduled end time. In other circumstances, a program may be longer than an expected scheduled length, e.g., a sporting event that goes into overtime. Therefore, a recording of the program may end before the actual broadcast of the program ends.